Kuroshitsuji  Playing Game!
by IzakiNarumi
Summary: Bingung ah, nulis summary nya...baca aja oke! jangan lupa review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji Part 1**

In A Manor house on the outskrits of Victorian era London…

(Ciel : Lo sok-sok an banget pake bahasa inggris segala! Padahal artinya aja nggak tahu tuh!

Author : Kok bisa tahu?

Ciel : Tahu apa?

Author : Tahu, kalo saya tak mengerti apa arti bahasa inggris yang diatas…*gubrak!*

Ciel : …Sebastian...

Sebastian : Yes? Young master?

Ciel : Habisi Author itu sekarang juga!

Sebastian : Yes, My Lord!

Author : TIDAAAAAAKKKK! AMPUNI SAYA! SAYA KAN BELUM SELESAI MENYELESAIKAN FanFic INI!

Ciel : Benar juga, tunggu dulu Sebastian.

Sebastian : Kenapa?

Ciel : Biar dia menyelesaikan ceritanya dulu…

Sebastian : Baiklah…

Ciel : Sekarang…mulai ceritanya!

Author : Ye…yes! My Lord! (*ikut-ikutan Sebastian*)

Baiklah, kita mulai aja sekarang oke? Check This Out!

Di sebuah Mansion milik keluarga Phantomhive, hiduplah seorang anak berusia 12 tahun bernama Ciel Phantomhive, dia hidup bersama dengan pembantu-pembantunya, yang salah satunya bernama Sebastian Michaelis, seorang butler yang sangat setia kepada tuannya…

Study Room…

"Sebastian!" Ciel, dengan lantangnya.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" Sebastian datang dengan santai.

"Tolong berikan aku sesuatu yg manis dong...aku lapeeeerrr..." pinta Ciel, manja.(tumben Ciel ngomongnya gitu)

"Ingin yg manis...seperti saya? *plak* Maksud saya, anda ingin apa tuan muda?"

"Tolong buatkan aku cake saja deh, tak usah muluk-muluk..." Ciel sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku jari tangannya. (?)

"Baik akan saya buatkan, tuan muda..." Sebastian pun melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah...hari ini benar-benar tenang...tak ada masalah...dan kerjaan...bisa relax dikit nih...main catur ah...tapi...sama siapa?" tanya Ciel, kepada dirinya sendiri, seperti orang gila. *dihajar Ciel*

Kitchen…

"Eh, hari ini kita lagi kosong...(?) main yuukkk!" ajak Finnian, bosan.

"Apa? maen tembak-tembakkan?" tanya Meirin, girang. (dasar maniak! *plak*)

"Asyik tuh! Tapi lebih baik maen perang-perangan! Kan lebih rameeee!" usul Brad, tak mau kalah.

"Ih...nggak asyik banget deh...kalo menurut Tanaka?" tanya Finnian.

"Ho...ho...ho..." jawab Tanaka, dengan ketawanya yg khas itu.

"Dia belom kembali jadi 'Real Tanaka' jadi...biarkan sajalah dia..." gumam Brad, melirik ke arah Tanaka.

"Ho...Ho...Ho..."

"Kalian...apa tak ada pekerjaan lain selain kalian duduk saja?" tanya Sebastian, yg baru saja memasuki dapur.

"Tidak ada, makanya kita hanya duduk saja..." gumam Meirin, bertopang dagu.

"Sudahlah, aku mw membuat pesanan Tuan muda dulu..." Sebastian lalu menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake.

"Dia selalu sibuk ya..." bisik Brad.

"Maklum...pembantu privatenya tuan muda..." Finnian, balas membisik.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kita maen…" Meirin tiba-tiba teriak, membuat Brad dan Finnian kaget.

"Maen apa?" Brad, setelah pulih dari kagetnya.

"Kejar-kejaran!" usul Meirin, sambil wink.

"Heih?" Finnian bengong kyk orng bego.

"Iya! Kita suit dulu siapa yg jadi kucingnya, nanti dia mengejar yg lainnya dan mengenai salah satu orang yg 'terpilih', supaya tidak jadi kucing lagi!" jelas Meirin, sambil loncat-loncatan. (?)

"Rame tuuh!" Finnian memberikan tatapan senang kepada Meirin.

"Permainan anak kecil…" gerutu Brad. Tapi setelah dipaksa Meirin dan Finnian dengan puppy eyes mereka, akhirnya dia menyerah dan ikut permainan itu.

**BRAAAKKK!**

"Aku ikutan donkkkkkkkk!" Tiba-tiba Alois datang di antara mereka semua.

(Theme song : D'nasibb-diantara kalian *plak!plok!*

Oke, back to the story...yg diatas nggak usah di peduliin...)

"Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang?" tanya Brad, histeris. (kayak apa aja)

"Kau? Tidak sepantasnya kau berada disini!" bentak Sebastian, marah. (Sebantian...marah...jgn marah dong sayang...XD *dezigh*)

"Kenapa githcu…?" tanya Alois kecewa, dgn gayanya yg lebai minta dihajar :P

"Kau kan seharusnya berada di….KUROSHITSUJI SEASON 2! Sedangkan ini khusus yg season 1 saja!" jelas Sebastian, berapi-api, ampe muncul api dari matanya. (syerem...DX)

"Ih…jahat…sebel deh, eike!*hoek…cuih!*" kesal Alois.

"Tuan muda…benar kata dia, mungkin Sebastian tidak ingin kita ikutan karena takut dia akan menjadi kucing selamanya…" sindir Claude.

"Benar juga ya..." bisik Alois.

"…KEDENGERAN TOLOL! Oke! Baiklah! Kau yg akan menjadi kucing selamanya, Claude." tantang Sebastian. *deathglare ke Claude*

"Menyenangkan tuh…saya terima tantanganmu…" terima Claude dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Oke…" Sebastian tak mau kalah.

**BRAAAKKKK!**

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Aku juga mau ikutan! Sebastian sayang!" jerit Grell yg baru saja datang, sambil berusaha memeluk Sebastian. (No! dont touch my Sebastian! _)

"Grell?" Sebastian langsung menghindar dengan santai, walaupun sebenarnya dia kaget.

"Wuih…jadi banyak orang gini! Yg ingin ikutan main sama kita!" ucap Brad tak percaya.

"Sudahlah…daripada membuang waktu…lebih baik kita mulai permainan ini…" Claude sambil memperhatikan jam-nya.

"Baiklah! Yosh!" Finnian pun sudah tak sabar lagi.

Sebastian, Claude, Alois, Grell, Finian, Brad, dan Meirin pun berkumpul, setelah Sebastian mengantarkan cake dan teh kepada tuannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita hom pim pah!" ajak Alois, bersemangat.

"Oke!" jawab yg lainnya, sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Mereka pun melakukan hom pim pah…dan…yg menjadi kucingnya adalah…

"Ah…" desah Alois.

"Tak kusangka…" gumam Claude

"Hahahahaahahaha! Kasian sekali kau!" tawa Finnian meledak, ampe guling-gulingan di lantai dapur...-,-

"Shit! Kenapa aku yg jadi kucing? Nggak fair! Tidak!" gerutu Grell, kesal.

"WKWKWKWKWKWKWK! Pantes dengan mukamu!" ejek Sebastian, sambil nunjuk-nunjik wajah Grell (masya allah…Sebastian…ketawanya …tumben ketawa kayak gitu...padahal biasanya kalem...-,-")

"Sialan…" Grell memperhatikan tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai sekarang! Satu…dua…tiga! Let's begins!" Finnian pun udah lari-lari ngelilingin dapur biar nggak ditangkap Grell.

"Tapi…" Ting! tiba-tiba saja muncul ide di pikiran Grell, "hehehehehe…Sebastian! Sayangku! Akan kutangkap kau!" (Jiaah…dia malah kegirangan sendiri…)

"Dammit! Malah gw yg jadi sasarannya! UWAAAA!" Sebastian berlari berusaha menghindar dari banci satu ini.

"Waah…kalau gini sih…kita bisa santai-santai aja…" gumam Alois sambil memperhatikan Grell dan Sebastian yg lagi kejar-kejaran.

"Kau benar tuan muda…mau teh?" tawar Claude.

"Boleh, haus nih…" Alois memegangi tenggorokannya.

"Sialan! Kalian jgn malah santai-santai saja! UARGHHH!" Sebastian benar-benar kewalahan menghindar dari si Grell di tempat yg sempit.

"Sebastian! Tunggu!" kejar Grell, dengan gayanya yg dimanis-maniskan...padahal pahit juga...*plak*

"Sialan!" Sebastian mengambil pisau-pisau dapur, "rasakan ini! Dasar Shinigami Ganjen!" Melempar pisau-pisau dapur itu ke arah Grell.

"Eit…eits…" Grell menghindar dengan gaya centilanya, *hoek...* "tidak kena sayangku…tapi…tatapanmu telah menusuk-nusuk hatiku ini…ah…" *dilempar author ke sungai*

"Mati aku…!" Sebastian mulai pasrah.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu yg mengejar diriku~~~~" ucap Grell, genit.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" Sebastian teriak dgn lebainya. (Sebastian tidak lebai! DX)

**CKLEKKKK…**

"Ada apa ribut-ribut didapurku?" Ciel muncul, membuat semua kegiatan berhenti, seperti di pause.

"Tuan mu…da…" desis Sebastian.

"Eh…" Grell cengo.

"Ciel…" Alois menumpahkan isi teh yg masih ada di dalam gelasnya.

"…" Claude membersihkan teh yg tumpah...(?)

Sedangkan Brad, Finnian, dan Meirin udah membatu saking kagetnya...

"Kenapa kalian semua bisa ada disini? HAH? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Ciel, meminta penjelasan.

"Anu…kita….kita lagi…" jelas Finnian.

"Lagi main…" lanjut Brad.

"Kejar-kejaran…" Meirin pun angkat bicara.

"APUAAAAHHHH?" saking marahnya Ciel, keluar asap dari kupingnya *Syeremmm…*

"Maafkan saya tuan muda…telah membuat keonaran yg telah mengganggumu…" Sebastian merasa bersalah (kasihan…Sebastian…*plak*)

"Ikutan dong." ucap Ciel.

**Gubrak!**

"EH?" mereka semua menatap Ciel tak percaya.

"Aku bosen…main catur nggak ada temen…kalian jahat amat sih ama aku…nggak diajak main kejar-kejaran…sebal…" gerutu Ciel, kesal.

"Tu…tuan Muda? Anda masih sadar?" tanya Sebastian, heran.

"Tentu saja! Emangnya aku nggak boleh main kejar-kejaran ya?" bentak Ciel.

"Bu…bukan gitu juga sih…" gumam Sebastian.

"Kalau gitu…izinkan aku ikut!" paksa Ciel.

"…baiklah..." Sebastian pun tak bisa menolak.

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ciel teriak girang. " Jadi siapa kucingnya?"

Semua langsung menunjuk ke arah Grell.

"Oh, pantas...yg dikejar Sebastian terus..." desis Ciel.

"Tapi...karena kau ikutan...itu berarti...kau yg harus menjadi kucingnya loh, Ciel," jelas Alois, sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, tak masalah..." jawab Ciel enteng.

"Kita liat...seberapa lamakah...sang pemimpin perusahaan phantom...menjadi kucing?" tantang Alois.

"Kalo urusan mengejar orang...itu sangat mudah..." Ciel dengan senang hati menerima tantangan itu.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah Ciel berhasil mengejar seseorang diantara mereka? atau tidak? Dan, jika terkejar siapakah itu? Kita tunggu kelanjutannya! jangan kemana-mana! Stay tuned! *plak*

To Be Continoued…

Author : Fiuh…selese juga part 1…

Ciel : Sial! Kenapa kemunculanku diperbanyak cmn pas diakhir?

Author : Yaah…nnt aku perbanyak lagi di part 2…(buat dia seneng ah…biar nggak dihabisi ama c Sebastian)

Ciel : Horeee! Horeee! *Ciel lompat-lompatan kyk orang gila*

Sebastian : Tuan muda…apa kah anda masih ingat…*membisikan sesuatu pada Ciel*

Author : Punya Bad Feeling nih gw…

Ciel : Kau benar…aku lupa…baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan tugasmu Sebastian…

Sebastian : Yes…my lord. *menatap tajam ke arah Author*

Author : Tuh kan…apa gw bilang…punya bad feeling! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sebastian : Tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas…

Author : AMPUNNNNNN! *lari secepat 10km/detik (uedan cepetnya)*

Sebastian : Jangan lari...*menyusul*

Author : HIYAAAAHHHH! JANGAN BUNUH AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ciel : Pertunjukan yg menarik huahahahahahaha! *sambil nyeruput teh nya* malang sekali nasibmu author, tapi itu karena kamu bodoh! HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroshitsuji Part 2**

Author : Anu...uhuk...uhuk...*baru kembali dari rumah sakit* saya akan melanjutkan FanFict ini...walaupun baru keluar dari rumah sakit...tapi...saya...

Ciel : Jangan banyak bac*t lo! cepetan lanjutin!

Author : Oke...saya lanjutkan...*mulai mengetik Fanfic dgn pelan-pelan*

Ciel : Lama amat sih?

Author : Maaf...

Tmn author : *tiba-tiba muncul* Ciel! kau tak boleh seenaknya gitu ama Author! masih untung dapet peran!

Ciel : Mw apa lo? ini urusan gw ama ni author!

Tmn Author : Tapi...!

Author : Udah! dari pada lama-lama mending gw lanjut! oke...silahkan menikmati~~~ uhuk...uhuk...

"Oke, ayo semuanya! kita ngumpul lagi! kali ini yg jadi kucingnya Ciel!" tereak Alois, lantang.

Mereka pun langsung pada ngumpul...

"Sayang...bukan aku lagi yg jd kucingnya...kita kan jadi tak bisa maen kejar-kejaran lagi...iya kan? My honey Sebastian?" ucap Grell, genit.

'Menjijikan...' batin Sebastian dalam hati.

"Baiklah...ayo kita mulai...one..two...three! okay! mulai!" Alois langsung lari-lari dgn Claude yg berada di sampingnya.

"Hem...akan ku kejar kalian dgn mudah! Sebas...! UPH!" Ciel langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri. 'Ini kan permainan, masa aku minta bantuan Sebastian? Lagi pula dy jg menjadi sasaranku! Dan ketiga orang itu jg! (Finnian, Meirin, dgn Bard) masa minta bantuan Tanaka?' batin Ciel, dan langsung melirik ke arah Tanaka.

"Ho...ho...ho..." seperti biasa, Tanaka masih duduk disamping sambil meminum teh ala Jepang itu.

"Tak bisa diharapkan..." gumam Ciel. =="

'Huh...apa yg akan kau lakukan Ciel? aku penasaran..." bati Alois, sambil tersenyum puas melihat Ciel kebingungan.

"A...aku...TAK AKAN KALAH!" toa Ciel kayak orang gila *dezigh*

"Hmm...tunggu dulu sebentar...aku akan merubah peraturannya..." tiba-tiba Alois berhenti, dan semua orang yg ada di dapur itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Kalau didapur terus, sempit tuh...nggak leluasa, bagaimana kita ubah radiusnya (?) jadi kita boleh berlarian di seluruh mansion phantomhive ini! jangan hanya di dapur...-,-" jelas Alois.

"Uh yeah! baiklah! aku duluan yg keluar!" Bard langsung keluar dapur, disusul oleh Finnian dan Meirin.

"Licik! dasar kau lidah setannnn!" Ciel sambil menunjuk Alois.

"Hmm...bagaimana ya? apa aku licik...?...jawabanya...TIDAK. hahahahaha! Ayo tangkap kita, kalau tak bisa kau kalah loh!" Alois pun berlari keluar, disusul Claude, Grell, dan Sebastian yg terakhir.

"Ayo tuan muda! kau pasti bisa!" setelah berkata begitu, Sebastian pun ngacir pergi entah kemana.

"Ngomong gampang, ngelakuinnya susah tau!" Ciel pun berlari keluar, dilihatnya Finnian sedang berputar-putar di teras.

'Tampaknya aku akan tangkap si Finnian saja...biar aku nggak jadi kucing terus...' batin Ciel, sambil melewati pintu masuk ke mansion phantomhive, dia mengendap-ngendap ke arah Ciel, dan langsung..."Ha! kena kau!" teriak Ciel sambil melompat ke arah Finnian.

"Wuahhhh!" dan tanpa sengaja Finnian mengambil pot bunga yg berada di dekatnya dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Ciel.

BUUUKKKK! PRANGGG!

"ARGH!" Ciel mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yg terkena lemparan indahnya (?) Finnian.

"Akh! tuan muda! tunggu dulu...aku tak boleh membantu dia, dia kan sedang menjadi kucing...lebih baik aku lari saja!" Finnian pun lari menuju ke dalam Mansion.

"Sial! bocah sialan! (perasaan bocahan elu deh...-,-) aduh kepalaku pusing sekali..." Ciel memegangi kepalanya...dan..."ngg...apa ini basah...basah...hmm...DARAHHH!" Ciel shock ampe nggak bisa gerak *buakgh* maksudnya shock biasa aja...

"Finnian! Kau tak akan dapat jatah makan selama 2 hari! INGAT ITUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ciel berlari masuk ke dalam mansion sambil sempoyongan.

Dan begitu masuk, dilihatnya Meirin sedang berlari menuju ke lantai atas, namun sialnya dia terjatuh. 'Aha, dy aja...dy kan ceroboh pasti mudah tuh...' Ciel melakukan hal yg sama seperti yg dilakukannya kepada Finnian. "Kali ini kau kena!"

"Hem?" dan dengan secepat kilat, Meirin berbalik ke belakang dan mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik roknya (?) dan langsung menembaki Ciel, yg beruntngnya, tak mengenai Ciel sedikit pun.

"Ah..." Ciel bener-bener SHOCK sekarang, dan akhirnya...

GUBRAAAKK...GLUTUK...GLUTUK...BUGHHHHHH...

Ciel terjatuh dari tangga...(malang amat nasibnya...)

"Ah! Tuan Muda! gawat..." Meirin cemas, langsung luntang-lantung nggak jelas gitu.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Sebastian muncul di samping Ciel dan di Sebastian di temani oleh Grell yg dari tadi nggak mau jauh dari Sebastian.

"Ukh..." Grell, menyentuh tubuh Ciel menggunakan ujung sepatunya. "Tampaknya dia sudah mati..." (TIDAKKK! CIEL T_T)

"Tak mungkin..." gumam Sebastian tak percaya, dan langsung terduduk di sebelah Ciel dengan muka yg sendu. "Tidak...jangan mati! TUAN MUDAAA!" (perasaan mendramatisir bgt y? ah...sudahlah...)

"Sudahlah Sebastian, dia tak akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini..." gumam Grell, menenangkan Sebastian.

"Tapi...tapi...hiks...hiks...hiks...T_T" Sebastian pun menangis. (Jangan menangis Sebastian, nanti gantengnya ilang...:P)

"Enak aja! AKU BELOM MATI TAHUU!" tiba-tiba Ciel terbangun dan membuat Sebastian dan Grell kaget.

"Hiyeee! mayat hidup! mayat hidup!" Grell ketakutan langsung bersembunyi di balik Sebastian.

"Kamu ini Shinigami penakut amat! Tapi...bener juga ya...Hantu! Hantu tuan muda!" jerit Sebastian Histeris.

"Aku masih hidup! TAHU!" gerutu Ciel.

"Tidak! dia akan mengambil tubuh kita! bagaimana ini sebastian?" tanya Grell ketakutan.

"Hii...aku nggak sudi tubuhku diambil bocah kecil macam dia!" Sebastian sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ciel, TEPAT di depan wajah Ciel.

GRAUUUKKKK...!

"Auwwwww~!: Sebastian langsung terlompat kaget begitu menyadari jari telunjuknya digigit oleh seseorang. " Tidak! aku terkena virusnya! aku akan berubah menjadi zombieee!" Sebastian ngocar-ngacir sambil ngeliatin jari telunjuknya.

"GUE. MASIH. HIDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!" toa Ciel benar-benar kesal, sambil mukul-mukul dadanya gitu, kayak gorila...*ditendang Ciel*

"Gyaaaaa!" tereak Grell seperti cewek. " Mayat ngamuk! Kaburrrr!" sambil narik-narik Sebastian gitu. (lo shinigami kok gitu...-,-)

"Aih...arghhhhhhhhh!" Seabastian pun kabur tanpa perlu di tarik-tarik lagi. (Eh! Sebastian tak mungkin melakukan itu! Kalau Ciel mati kan berarti jiwanya Ciel untuk Sebastian...tapi kok...?)

"Kurang ajar mereka berdua...nanti Sebatian tak akan ku kasih gaji (?) lagiiiiii!" Ciel pun marah dan langsung menaiki tangga melewati Meirin yg lagi pingsan.

Lantai Dua...

"Huh, dimana sih mereka, seenaknya aja lari-lari di mansion phantomhive yg suci ini! *cuihhh!* udah tahu mansion ini gede...kan jadi susah ngejarnya...jahat banget sih...Alois..." gerutu Ciel, dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti mau nangis. (idih...Ciel cengeng...gitu aja nangis...*dihajar fans Ciel*

Tiba-tiba di ujung koridor lantai 2, Ciel melihat bayangan hitam yg sedang kasak-kusuk *plak* i...i mean, sedang memegang sebuah benda yg panjang. Siapa kah itu?

Ciel pun mendekati sosok itu...(horror bgt ya...) dengan hati yg dag-dig-dug karena lampu koridor itu remang-remang...(siang woy!) dan tirai jendela pun ditutup dengan rapat sekali...(ooh...) jadi gelap deh! *plak*

"Kau..." desis Ciel, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu membalikan tubuhnya, dengan matamerah yg menyala-nyala *plak* dia menatap Ciel, dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

"BARDDD?" pekik Ciel. " Kenapa...kau ada disini? Serem amat...apa yg kau pegang itu?" Ciel mendekati Bard, berpura-pura ingin mengetahui apa yg Bard pegang, padahal niat aslinya ingin mengenai Bard, biar dia nggak jadi kucing lagi. (picik amat ya, Ciel *dihajar Ciel*)

"Jangan bergerak tuan muda!" ancam Bard sambil mengarahkan benda itu ke Ciel, yg ternyata adalah, Senapan!

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Ciel, panik gitu, soalnya kan tadi habis ditembak Meirin walaupun tidak kena, itu malah membuat Ciel shock berat.

"Kau pasti ingin mengenaiku kan tuan muda? Jadi aku siapkan senapan ini untuk berjaga...jaga..." jelas Bard, sambil memutari Ciel. "Jadi...Sayonara!" Bard pun kabur, melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) dan menghilang dari hadapan Ciel.

"Apa? Dasar sialan! Malah kabur lagiiiiiiiiii!" Ciel ngamuk-ngamuk, kayak banteng yg lepas dari kandangnya. *dezigh*

To Be Continued...

Author : Uhuk...uhuk...akhirnya selesai juga...uhuk...uhuk...

Tmn Author : Bagus...bagus...

Ciel : APA INI?

Author : Kenapa? *mendekati Ciel dengan tertatih-tatih* (kasian...DX)

Ciel : Kenapa gw yg paling sengsara di antara yg laen? Kenapa gw yg jadi sasarannya?

Author : Katanya ingin muncul lebih banyak di part kedua ini...

Ciel : Tapi bukan gini juga kaleee! Sebastian!

Sebastian : Yes?

Ciel : Hajar dia sampai dia kapok! *nunjuk Author*

Sebastian : Yes my lord...

Author : Ti...dak...

**Dezigh! Duarrr! Jeder! Buakgh! Plak! Plok! Pranngggg! Nguingg**(?)

Tmn Author : Kau...kejam sekali...

Ciel : Hahahahaha! Ini baru menarik...

Author : To...tolong...

Sebastian : Saya belum selesai...

Dan petarungan (?) itu pun berlanjut...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroshitsuji Part 3**

(Author : Hiks...hiks...hiks...huweeee...T_T

Tmn Author : Kenapa? Sakit ya?

Author : -dalam hati- udah tahu nanya! Dasar begoo!

Tmn Author : Kasian...

Author : Dasar...sialan...gw punya temen bego amat sih? *bisik-bisik*

Ciel : Kalian! Jangan ngerumpi aja bisanya! Lanjutin nih fanfict Author!

Author : -dalam hati- ini lagi anak kecil, bisanya nyuruh-nyuruh doang! Sialan...nnt akan kubalas dia!

Ciel : Cepet!

Author : Oke, oke...sabar dong! Baiklah...kita lanjutkan fanfictnya...selamat membaca!)

"Sebastian...mansion ini besar sekali, hebat kau tak pernah kesasar..." gumam Grell, saat berjalan bersama Sebastian.

"Ya iyalah! Sebastian gitu loh! Eh...i mean...tentu saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Apalagi daya ingat ku kan cukup kuat...(ceileh)" jawab Sebastian enteng.

"Aih...Sebastian...emang aku nggak salah memilihmu..." ucap Grell, bahagia.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Sebastian, nggak ngerti.

"Ah...Sebastian sayangku...jangan malu-malu gitu...hehehehehe..." ucap Grell, genit.

"Hi...hiya! Mending gw ama mayat hidup dari pada ama lo! NAJIS!" Sebastian kabur, menghilang dari hadapan Grell.

"Sebastian jahat!" Grell menangis sampai guling-gulingan di lantai, bikin karpetnya jadi basah...(lebay)

Oke...kita liat keadaan Sebastian...(kyaaa! Sebastian! *plak*)

"Aih...akhirnya gw bisa lepas juga dari dia...syukurlah..." gumam Sebastian, lega.

"Ngapain kau ada disini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Sebastian.

"Huh?" Sebastian membalikan tubuhnya. "Kau? Harusnya aku yg nanya ngapain kau ada disini? Ini kan mansion tuanku!"

"Huh...kau makin menyebalkan ya Sebastian..." gumam orang itu, Claude.

"Bukannya kamu yg menyebalkan. Dan juga tuanmu itu yg sama-sama menyebalkannya?" Sebastian tersenyum.

"Jangan bawa-bawa tuanku!" bentak Claude. (jangan bentak-bentak Sebastian ku!)

"Tapi...sepertinya aku tak melihat tuanmu...udah mati ya?" Sebastian, polos.

"Sial! Kita berpisah! Katanya karena ini permainanya dengan Ciel makanya aku nggak boleh ganggu!" jelas Claude.

"Ini kan permainan kejar-kejaran...kenapa jadi permainan tuanmu dan tuanku?" tanya Sebastian, tak terima.

"Nggak tau! Pokonya jangan ganggu! Aku akan menghalangimu untuk membantu tuanmu itu!" Claude sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Mengasikan juga tuh...hahahahahaha..." Sebastian masih tetep santai.

"Mati kau! HEAAAAAAAAA!" Claude langsung memburu ke arah Sebatian.

"Kau yang matiiiiiiii!" Sebastian mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dan...terjadilah pertarungan yg cukup rame (?) antara Sebastian dan Claude...

Oke...kita hiraukan mereka berdua dulu...lanjut ke Ciel...

"Dimana sih mereka? Nggak muncul-muncul…padahal ini maen kejar-kejaran bukan petak umpet…" gerutu Ciel.

"Ha! Ternyata sampai saat ini kau masih saja berperan menjadi kucing ya? Hahahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Alois loncat ke depan Ciel, entah dari mana.

"Kau? Cih…habis kalian menggunakan senjata-senjata aneh…sialan…3 pembantu itu…akan kuberi pelajaran mereka…" Ciel bisik-bisik sendiri, kayak orgil. *Dihajar para pecinta Ciel*

"Hehehehehe…itu aku yg suruh tw…" tiba-tiba Alois nyeletuk sendiri, tanpa sadar.

"Heh?"

"Shit! Me and my big mouth(?) lupakan saja yg tadi!" Alois langsung mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Alois…kau…!" Ciel sudah marah sekali ampe matanya merah kayak banteng *dilempar*

"Ahahahahahahhh…"

"Kenapa mereka mau menurutimu? HAH?" bentak Ciel.

"Aku…kan…mengaku…sebagai saudaramu…" Alois berpura-pura tak melihat Ciel.

"WTH?" Ciel tak habis pikir.

"Iya…" Alois sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

"Kau…SIALAN! ALOISSSSSSSSS!" Ciel langsung memburu Alois, ambil megang tombak. (Dari mana tuh?)

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alois lari sprint, terjadilah kejar mengejar antara mereka.

"KEMARI…KAU…ALOIS…LIDAH SIALAN!" ejek Ciel.

"KAU JUGA! MATA TERKUTUKKKK! (?)" Alois bales ejek.

Terjadilah ejek-ejekan diantara mereka. Jadi kalau digabungkan kejar-kejaran sambil ejek-ejekan antara Ciel dan Alois.

"Ho…ho…ho…" tawa seseorang menghentikan mereka berdua, membuat keduanya mencari dari mana asal suara itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah lantai (emangnya tikus tanah, maksudku…tikus lantai…? …) kepala Tanaka yg bulat itu. (belom kembali jadi Real Tanaka)

"Tanaka? Kau mengganggu saja!" gerutu Ciel, kesal.

"Ho…ho…ho…" Tanaka hanya bias tertawa.

"Dasar orang tua pengganggu…" gumam Alois, pelan.

**PRAAAAAAAAAANGGGG!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari lantai bawah yg membuat mereka kaget…

"Apa itu?" Alois kaget, ampe putih semua (?)

"Nggak tahu! Kita liat kebawah!" Ciel langsung berlari kebawah, dilihatanya Sebastian dan Claude bertarung dengan seru.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu…SEBASTIAAANNN!" tereak Claude sambil menyerang Sebastian.

"Kau akan kalah dariku…CLAUDE!" Sebastian menghindari serangan Claude.

"Cih! Rasakan ini!" Claude melemparkan granat kepada Sebastian. (dapet darimana tuh?)

"Aku juga punya!" Sebastian pun melemparkan granatnya kearah Claude.

Akhrinya kedua granat itu saling bertubrukan…dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

**DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Seabuah ledakan besar terjadi di mansion keluarga phantomhive…

"WTF?" Ciel ternganga melihat rumahnya hancu…cur…cur…berantakan.

"Ah…" Sebastian yg tadi melindungi Ciel hanya bisa bengong.

"Aih…" Claude pun yg melindungi tuannya hanya bisa bengong.

"Glek…" Alois hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Sedangkan keempat pembantu itu teregeletak dengan keadaan yg mengenaskan…(cielah bahasanya) alias gosong hitam.

"Sebastian…apa…apa…yg kau lakukan pada rumahku?" Ciel ngamuk bukan kepalang.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda…" Sebastian hanya bisa bersujud memohon maaf. (jangan sujud nak…berdirilah…XD *dicincang*)

"Aih…CLAUDE! AP…APA YG KAU LAKUKAN?" Alois tampak tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya tu…" belum selesai Claude ngomong, tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Alois, "i…ini…luar biasa! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MANSION PHANTOMHIVE HANCURRR! HAHAHAHAHA!" Alois ketawa kayak orang kesurupan.

"Eh? Tu…tuan muda?" Claude tak mengerti.

"Grrr…jadi ini rencanamu ya Alois…si…sialan…" Ciel saking marahnya tak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

"Eh? Nggak direncanain kok…kebetulan aja…" Alois polos.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…" napas Ciel tak beraturan.

"…" Sebastian hanya bisa menatap Ciel yg sedang marah.

"Ya ampun jadi seperti ini…mansion phantomhive benar-benar hancur…" tiba-tiba Tanaka sudah berubah lg jadi normal.

"Uhuk…uhuk…lha elah? Ancur? Padahal…padahal kita berjanji untuk melindungi mansion phantomhive smape mati…tapi…tapi…HUWEEEE!" Finnian langsung lari ke dalam hutan terdekat dengan kecepatan max.

"Kau…benar…hiks…hiks…tunggu aku FINNIAN!" Meirin langung membuka kacamatanya dan menyusul Finnian.

"Ga…gagal …SIALLLL!" Brad pun akhirnya ikut-ikutan pembantu yg laen.

Sedangkan Tanaka…

**SYUUUUUTTTT…**

Balik lagi jadi yg kecil…alah…alah…

"Apa yg kita lakukan sekarang tuan muda…?" tanya Sebastian, ragu-ragu.

"Sebastian!" Ciel langsung mengangkat kepalanya. " BANTAI PEMBANTU ANEH ITU SEKARANG JUGAAAA!" perintah Ciel.

"Yes, my lord…" Sebastian langsung tersenyum lebar dan memburu Claude.

"SIAAALLLL!" Claude hanya bisa kabur dari kejaran Sebastian.

"Heh…sangat menyenangkan…" Sebastian, menyeringai, sambil terus mengejar Claude.

"Dan aku…" gumam Ciel.

"Eh?" Alois bingung.

"AKAN MEMAKANMU BULAT-BULAT! BALIK KE SINI KAU ALOISSSSSSSSSS!" Ciel langsung menghampiri Alois, dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ih…GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Alois pun lari.

"KAU. TAK. AKAN. BISA. LARI. DARIKU!" Ciel pun berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dan…akhirnya…walaupun mansion phantomhive itu hancur…permainan kejar-kejarannya masih berlanjut hingga akhir…(Author juga nggak tahu akhirnya gimana :P)

THE END…(?)

"Sialan…gw udah nggak dipake lagi…" gumam Grell, benci. " Aku balik ke duniaku (?) aja! SAYONARA! SEBASTIAN, MY HONEYYYY!" Grell pun menghilang entah kemana.

Sedangkan Tanaka…

"Ho…ho…ho…"

Sudah, lupakan saja Tanaka, kita lihat saja ketiga pembantu itu…

"Kemana sih arahnya?" tanya Meirin ketakutan.

"Perasaan tadi kesini…atau kesini…atau…ARGHH! AKU NGGAK TAHU!" Brad udah mulai stress.

"Maaf…gara-gara aku kita ampe nyasar gini…" sesal Finnian.

"Tak apa-apa! Kita tanggung ini bersama!" dukung Meirin.

"Ayo kita cari jalan keluar!" semangat Brad pun berapi-api.

"YOOOO!" jawab Meirin dan Finnian bersemangat.

Dan akhirnya…HAPPY ENDING…:) *dihajar massa*

Author : Akhirnya tamat…

Tmn Author : Tamatnya kok aneh sih?

Author : Biarin aja! Yg bikin gw ini! :P

Ciel : Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa mansion ku hancur?

Author : Aku yg bikin…suka-suka dong…

Ciel : Sialan, SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian : Apa lagi?

Author : Eit! Kalian tak akan bisa lagi menghajarku! *mengeluarkan evoker*

Ciel : Hah! Sebastian tak mempan dengan pistol!

Tmn Author : Wah…bahaya nih…

Ciel : Sebastian, hajar dia saja…

Sebastian : Oke!

Author : Hmm…*mengarahkan evoker ke kepala*

Ciel : Dia mau bunuh diri?

Author : HEAHHH! PERSONA! *menarik pelatuknya*

Dan keluarlah Izanagi no ookami…(cie…cie…)

Ciel : Lah? Kok nyambung ke persona? Sial! SEBASTIAN KABURRR! *melesat ngacir*

Sebastian : Yes my lord…*ikutan ngacir*

Tmn Author : Parah! *kabur juga*

Author : GYAHAHAHAHAHA! SEKARANG AKU PENGUASANYA! WKWKWKWKWKW! *jadi stress*

Dan…berakhirlah semua penderitaan itu…

Tolong di review ya! Walaupun ceritanya jelek ataupun hancur…:P…

(maaf, jika chapter terakhir ini kurang memuaskan...pikiran saya tiba" macet di tengah jalan...*hadeuh"* jd begini deh...dan juga kondisi tubuh yg menyakitkan *?*)


End file.
